RRAM devices are promising candidates for next-generation non-volatile memory technology exhibiting various desirable features, such as random accessibility, increased capacity and speed, reduced power consumption, and unlimited reading and writing functions. Furthermore, RRAM devices have a simple structure in which a bottom RRAM electrode structure, a resistive switching structure, and a top RRAM electrode structure may be sequentially stacked. However, certain processes in the fabrication sequence, e.g., etching, are more likely to damage the resistive switching structure, thereby affecting a RRAM's performance.
A need, therefore, exists for RRAM devices structured to prevent damage to the resistive switching structure during etching.